Bleu Blanc Rouge I
by Nabi Cresci
Summary: Sequel to Les Aventures De Nabi Part 1 and 2. Nabi, Vinyl, and Dethkake finally return to Equestria from their half decade long adventure through the southern world. They've seen much, but they're adventure is far from over, and the ones they planned to visit next have instead decided to come to Equestria: In the form of total conquest. Grimdark. Spin of Love and War By: Annonymous
1. Chapter 1

Bleu Blanc Rouge  
« We don't need to visit them, they've decided to come to us. »  
All canon characters and whatnot belong to their respective owners, this includes all non-canon characters and events I may use, THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS…and stuff. Nothing is for commercial use.

A/N: Sup, doods. Here comes the sequel to Les Aventures Part 1. I wanted to get this out even though I'm still working on LADN2. LADN2's ideas came after this one, even though chronologically LADN2 comes before.I do plan for this one to be longer, and yes, the GIGN squad from Les Aventures does of course play a part in this story heavily. I'm hoping to open the story more for character development and plot development. I read LADN1 the other day, and noticed it was written rather poorly. I'll be making it an objective to fix that.  
Excuse for being so slow to update: Life (and surgery)

Small Note: Les Aventures De Nabi took place around 1011 CR (Celestia's Reign) I'm still messing around with years. Trying to conform with "Love and War," but might adapt it to my story.  
Last note: I DO ADVISE YOU READ THE STORY "LOVE AND WAR" BY ANNONYMOUSE ON FIMFICTION BEFORE YOU READ THIS. That way...things will make more sense; link inbound  
www . fimfiction story / 26908 / love- and- war  
REMOVE THE SPACES  
It's long, so grab a bowl of popcorn. ~96k words.

Mareseille harbor, Monocera  
February 12, 1015 CR

Nabi walked toward the Monoceran airship Commander Blackboots commissioned for them. The side painting read "MS Returner."  
Odd name. He took a step aboard. He had been made a new Black hoodie and cargo pants from the Monocerans. They were plain, which he didn't mind. The cargo pants had an attached leather sheath for Luna's Godsword, which he appreciated greatly.

He had spent time with Monoceran scientists as well, spending time inventing new technology, and improving old technology with them and Dethkake.

He had created a set of goggles that directly linked to his Void Cube. They were very nifty especially in situations where Nabi didn't feel like moving. He added a couple of new features, like facial recognition.

His other invention were some form of Nano technology. Spiked Gloves; insulating, breathable, skin tight, and able to stick to any surface. He dubbed them "Nano Gauntlets."

He turned towards Blackboots and his personal guard behind him. Blackboots wore a typical British royal navy commanders uniform, hat and all, albeit it was black. His white coat glistened in the sunlight.

"Thank you, Commander," he said, "We would not be able to get home without your help."  
Blackboots responded in his royal drawl, "It is nothing, Ambassador. Are you certain there is nothing I can do to take a look at your cube?"

"I am sorry, Commander."  
Blackboots shifted slightly,"Very well. You may regret this later. Farewell, Ambassador."  
Blackboots turned with his guards and walked off the airship.

Nabi blinked for a moment. Later?

"Nabi! Come on!" came the voice of Vinyl Scratch from below deck. Nabi smiled, remembering back to when that one night in the Equinorian castle, she had revealed her original name to him; Victoria. Nice name, he thought, but it didn't quite fit for a famous hard techno DJ. He guessed that was why she kept it a secret.

"Coming!" he yelled back.

The moment he got below deck was the moment the ship took off; Headed towards Equestria.

Nabi couldn't wait to tell the Princesses all he learned.  
But he would have to wait a whole 6 months, as the navigator predicted.  
So he had a chance to relax. And he was going to spend that chance with Vinyl Scratch and Dethkake.  
...

3am, 2012 AD  
Kazakhstani Air Space

The cabin was deathly silent. No one would speak, not even the ambassadors. They had left someone behind. Someone they cared about, someone young, someone with a family. A friend.

The GIGN Team had made great friends with the American, Robyn Cresci, before the mission, and even convinced her to stay in Paris for a short time before returning to the states after the mission. They wouldn't have that luxury, though. Stephane Sarkozy, the GIGNI team leader, seemed to be taking it exceptionally hard. He never felt like he was a strong leader despite the views of his team, who thought he was a great leader. He made tough decisions and almost always made the right call. He cared about his team mates. But sometimes, his team mates did not make it home, and each time it happened he beat himself up about it to no end.

"It'll be fine, Sarkozy," came the voice of Sabre, Stephane's oldest friend there.  
"Non…it won't," muttered Stephane.  
"As the saying goes, she's in a better place now, anyway," said Sabre, trying to be at least a little optimistic.  
The team leader shrugged him off and stared out the window of the cabin. The storm had died down and they were on their way back to Paris for debriefing.

Stephanie, the pilot up front, checked her starboard side of the helicopter. The thing she saw made 0 sense, but she inquired about it with her co-pilot.

"Marc…did you see a, uhhh… cyan streak going towards the ground?"  
"Euh, Oui…I have no idea what it is. You think it's any dangerous?"  
Stephanie shrugged, "I don't know, but let's keep away from them, just in case, bien?"  
Marc nodded.

Ambassador Fairfax noticed the cyan streaks out the windows, and he notified Stephane. Stephane immediately went to the pilots.

"Pilots, Ambassador Fairfax reported "Cyan streaks" going toward the ground. Any idea what they are?" he asked.

"We haven't the faintest clue, Captain. We're just trying to make sure we don't get close to any of them," said Marc, more paying attention to piloting then talking.

"They don't seem to be dropping anywhere close to us. I suppose that makes us lucky."

"Well, if they get any closer, you should know what to-"

First he registered an offensively loud boom enter his ears. Second, the helicopter had been forced to pitch upwards and it didn't take a genius to figure out they were falling to the ground. Fast. He didn't need to tell anyone to hold on to anything for dear life. It was useless, though. They had parachutes, but you needed to be upright to get anywhere near them to put them on and jump out. They were as good as dead.

As the helicopter sped towards the ground, Stephane closed his eyes.

But he didn't feel the impact, which he supposed was good.

Wait, he just supposed something was good. Did that mean he was still alive?

…

2pm, 2012  
Evocity police department.

Linda looked up from her numerous reports and dossiers to look out her window. Evo was just like any city. There was a vast ocean of various buildings and streets bustling with cars and pedestrians. She too, like many other panicking citizens of Evo, saw Cyan "streaks" heading towards the ground.

The radio on her desk reported in with chatter from a helicopter she could visibly see only a few hundred yards away from her 20 story office.

"Helicopter 1, reporting flaming cyan streaks heading toward the ground. Not sure if dangerous or- Woah, shit! That was close!"

Linda looked at the scene with concern, as one of the streaks had passed within feet of the helicopter.

She pressed the button on her radio to speak, "Helicopter 1, everything okay?"

"Yeah! Just nearly had a close call with that one!" piped the radio.

"Be careful. Advise landing for safety."  
"Don't worry, we'll be fine!"

What she had forgot to check was the crater the streak had left, and what was in said crater. This she took note of.

"Please advise, helicopter 1, I believe we're dealing with comets or a meteor shower. You need to land, NOW."

She took a glance above the chopper. A "comet" was heading directly towards the tail rotor. She jammed her fist into the radio button, "HELICOPTER 1 MOVE!"

Too late, the comet hit the chopper's tail rotor, and it began to spin completely out of control.

Worse yet, it was spinning out of control into her direction.  
Even worse, her door had been locked by her to keep her annoying assistant out, and she had forgotten where the key was. She braced for impact at the opposite side of the room.

...

April 7th, 1015 CR  
Somewhere in the Quiet Sea

Nabi had been reading his book Celestia had given him. It was a dusty and old tome, a fairly long book consisting of Celestia's own journeys and knowledge of various countries throughout the known world. He, with Vinyl and Dethkake, had explored and experienced everything in that book plus more; at least from the south eastern portion of the known world. The plus more had always racked his head. When he first went out, he wasn't expecting to meet human ancients, cannibalistic crystal ponies, technology crazed unicorns, and get trapped in the Castle of memories. He had learned so much over the last half decade. Some things he had wished he never had seen, but he wouldn't reverse time to change anything. Some things just needed to be known.

In the Castle of memories, Nabi learned that, he, in a previous life was a Pegasus pony named AngelGard. It did explain much, but that knowledge now felt more like a reminder of a horrifying past and an abandoned duty. That being the protection of Equestria.

But he tried not to dwell on the past. He focused on where he would go in the future. There was one section in the tome that had very little information on a country called Gaea. He read the entry: September 17th 215 CR, "I am leaving this country, Gaea, as they call it. I am not quite sure what to make of the high priests here, and they seem to revere me as some form of deity. I came here on diplomatic terms and intent on seeking knowledge. But now it seems staying here is counterproductive, so I will be leaving today. I fear I may regret ever coming here in the future."

He closed the book after that. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it, but he'd read up enough stories in the past to not be suspicious of "Gaea."

There was also a pony he met in the Everfree briefly. A wanderer it seemed that went be the name, Dawn Glimmer. He only learned that Gaea was possibly centuries behind Equestria in terms of Social rights. Unicorns were considered property, slaves, and pegasi were extinct. Also, Celestia seemed to be revered as some sort of death goddess there. That left a new problem to solve as well. Vinyl was a unicorn

Sure it'd been 800 years since any information came from there, but...

He looked over at the other cot. Dethkake was sleeping soundly. The Canterlot technician had what seemed a small teddy bear in his hooves... How cute.

He decided to go up to the main deck, just out of curiosity.

He passed Vinyl's room on the way up and decided to check up on her. Her sleeping had become stressed and unrestful these past few months. Perhaps it had been the Aurora mountains, the Crystal pony cartel, or the castle, or maybe even a combination of the three. The point was that she wasn't getting sleep. It wasn't to say Nabi wasn't losing sleep, but he was an American highschool student. He was used to it.  
He opened the door to her room after knocking gently to receive no response. The room was quiet and dark, evidently because it was night time. He tapped his goggles and activated a low powered night vision, so he wouldn't bother the sleeping mare. She was visibly shaking under the covers, and he face was contorted with fear and pain.

Nabi had seen this on many nights the past few months, and he did what he always did to fix the issue; he gently placed his hand on her exposed forehoof to calm her a little, and it worked. He held it for about five minutes before continuing upstairs to see the captain of the ship.

...

?

Stephane didn't feel too well, that was for sure. He was face up towards the bright sky.

He tried moving but was met with extreme difficulty. It felt like a 50 pound weight was on top of his whole body. He struggled to get up, but was eventually met with success. His uniform was intact but he was missing his Famas. He decided it would be best to check the others an the helicopter before looking for his weapon.

He found his sister just outside the cabin, face up, still unconscious. François, Sabre, Ben, Marc, Stephanie, Leblanc, Nouveau, and ambassador Fairfax were in similar conditions. However, the German and French Ambassadors were found dead of unknown causes inside the cabin.

Fairfax was the first to wake, and he had the same difficulties as Stephane getting up. Once he did however, he was walking around normally.

The Ambassador nodded toward the Frenchman then said, "Do you have any idea where we are?"

Stephane notcied Ben was beginning to wake, then switched to English to speak, "Not a clue."  
He looked around at the landscape. It was desolate, and the land seemed all most uninhabitable and gray, "But it doesn't fit the description of Kazakhstan."

He began to bring a few things out of the cabin, setting them down beside the helicopter. He found his Famas and Sabre's M110 Sniper rifle whilst doin so. They were stranded, that was for sure, and there wasn't any real distinguishable landmarks in sight... At least... None that he could see. It didn't help that it was getting dark out either.

The rest of the squad begun to wake up and help set up a small camp. By camp, it was really just a fire, a few MREs to go around, and no tents to sleep in. The dead ambassadors were ignored for now. Everything was deftly silent...

...

"Knock knock," piped Sabre.

The "joke" was so random and out of the blue, that the squad actually laughed.

Robyn was about to open her mouth, perhaps to answer his joke, but she was cut short when the sound of clattering metal and jingling chainmail surrounded them.

Stephane looked around, not sure what was surrounding them. He and his whole team minus Fairfax stood up at the ready, aiming their weapons out.

The clattering and jingling stopped, but the team continued to stand guard.

Suddenly, a distinctly male voice called out, "You are trespassing upon Gaean lands. You will come with us or die. Lower your weapons." Whoever was speaking spoke English, so perhaps they were somewhere in Europe... Perhaps. But what sane humans wore plate armor nowadays?

Stephane held his stance, aiming into darkness for a moment. Was it smart to retaliate? He didn't know the amount of contacts that were surrounding them. And then there was the fact that they were surrounded. He also didn't even know what weaponry they possessed. So the choices were Surrender or possibly be killed on the spot.

"Gendarmes," he muttered, "stand down, and do as the man says."

He himself also lowered his weapon and placed it onto the ground, as did the rest of his team begrudgingly.

Fast as lightning, he was tackled to the ground by an extreme weight of what felt like a horse. He could feel his ribs almost crack under the weight. He could hear similar sounds from the other Gendarmes and the Ambassador. He was rolled over onto his stomach, perhaps to be tied.

"Unicorn!" barked the same voice.  
Unicorn? Was that a code name?  
"Y-yes, master?"  
"Tie them!"

He heard a steady hum, and zip ties, or something like them, we're placed around his wrists.

He and his team were lifted to their feet, but it wasn't by whatever tackled them. It felt like they were being lifted, however slowly and weakly, by some unknown force. It didn't make any sense.

They were finally placed on the ground, in a line, and facing some direction. It was still dark, which suggested their captors had some form of night vision.

"You will all walk forward, those who fall behind will be killed. Move."

It was a long walk.

...


	2. We're not from here

**BBR Ch 2**

June 15th, 1015

It had been around an hour walk, so maybe it wasn't as long as was previously said.

The gendarmes had been marched into a town full of -What did you know- talking equines. A part from that abnormality, their surroundings consisted of dry, barren, and grey buildings and roads. It wasn't very developed like Satory or Paris. The inhabitants looked upon them with little interest. Some of the equines -ponies- had horns, so they were probably unicorns. Stephane noted they seemed to be such a minority as to be slaves to the ponies without horns. There were unicorns being beaten for one step out of place at all most every corner. Stephane didn't like this place at all.

They had been stopped at a rather large building compared to the others. It looked more like a huge church or a monastery. It's walls were solid tan with various designs etched in them. The doors in front of them were lined with gems and trimmed with gold. The doors raised high above the humans to at least triple their height.

The doors opened slowly and dramatically, and the Gendarmes were forced inside.

The inside of the monastery was more like a throne room. There were pillars to hold the raised ceiling up, and various religious decorations lined the walls. In the center was at least a dozen soft cushions where a female pony sat upon, possibly a priestess, or a queen. Stephane guessed the former.

Her clothing was regal to say the least. She wore ivory white robes trimmed in gold and black, and she had a staff to her left. It was probably more decorative than actually affective. She wore plenty of muti colored jewelry, which Stephane didn't exactly find attractive.

They were forced down to their knees and were made to wait for the priestess to speak.

Sooner or later, she did, "I am High Priestess Topaz Star, you are in Gaean lands, and you are definitely are not Gaean citizens. Trespassing here could result in death... Unless..."

Stephane dare spoke, "Euh, High Priestess, unless what?"

The priestess looked up as if in thought for a moment, before speaking, "Unless you are worth anything. I care not why are you here. It is evident you are not Equestrian. But it is evident you are some form of military."

Stephane looked at his team for the first time in an hour it seemed. He especially looked to Sabre. Sabre gave him the "Don't fuck this up, just do what she asks," look.

Stephane blinked three times to acknowledge and Sabre smiled.

The high priestess finally spoke once more, "The death goddess, Celestia, was here only hours ago, retracting an information network, learning from us. I simply want you to follow her airship leaving the country, and kill her. One of my assassins, Tracker, will tell you in what direction to go," she said, "The choices are be killed where you stand now, or help us and live."

Ben this time spoke up with an ominous smirk on his face, "High Priestess, we could accept and just leave. What would you do to prevent us to just do that?"

Stephane gave Ben a death glare, but the high priestess responded.

"You raise a good point, foreigner, GUARDS! Restrain the one without weapons!"

The guards attending to Ambassador Fairfax immediately hit him over the head, knocking him out cold. They dragged him to the High Priestess' side.

"It's simply this. You'll have to come back to get this one after you've done your job. And don't just hide in Shimmerwood for a day and come back and tell me you did it."

Stephane sighed, "Yes, High Priestess, we will do as asked. Can we leave now?"

"You may."

She waved her hoof, and the guards escorted them back to their helicopter.

...

Princess Celestia looked over her letter once more,

Dear Twilight Sparkle and all her dear friends. I am writing you to let you know that I have reached Gaea. I have spread out an information gathering network spell and have come to a startling discovery.

Your two assailants have somehow managed to return and have told all the ruling High Priests and Priestesses about the existence of Pegasai and free, magic using Unicorns.

This seems to have outraged them greatly and they are beginning to amass an army, bent on invading and attacking Equestria.

I have also learned that these 'Priests' and 'Priestesses' do not actually believe I am their deity, but still press this on their followers, making them the top Ponies in control of this land. They rule via a loose council, with somewhat unsteady ties between provinces.

I am somewhat nervous to mention, they are more technologically advanced, and have a higher population than Equestria, mostly consisting of Earth Ponies.

I fear if I show myself to these 'rulers' I will not be welcomed as I had some 800 years prior.

As I write this letter, I am beginning to retract my information network, a complex series of spell I do not wish to leave in place for fear of discovery. Once complete, I will begin my journey back. This should take me about the same time as it took to arrive and set up said network.

Until I return, I wish you all the best.

Yours truly, Princess Celestia of Equestria.

There was no other way to put it. Equestria was on the Brink of invasion by a country mostly forgotten. She put her quill down, and her horn lit up to cast a few more "undo" spells to bring down her network. One of her guards came up behind her and saluted,

"My princess, preparations to leave are done. We leave on your command."

"Very well," she said, casting away her letter to her little sister. She would send it in turn to Twilight,

"Cast off; stay low, thirty or so lengths above the forest should do."

The guard nodded, and turned to relay her orders.

Celestia looked up upon the airship recently made. The original design was made by that odd technician she had sent off with that human boy. The blueprints were only found a few months ago, and the ship itself was only finished a week ago. It operated on pure celestial energy. Nothing else. Genius really, assuming it was day and there were no eclipses.

She stepped on, and looked back upon the desolate wasteland of Gaea. A storm cloud was forming close by, maybe a half mile out.

The ride home wasn't going to start comfortably that was for sure.

...

They were all ready up in the air, and halfway toward a forest called "Shimmerwood." (The Everfree, for you readers.)

The things they heard of Shimmerwood from their escort, Tracker, didn't seem cozy whatsoever. No...pony ever went in and came back out. The last one to go in was around three years ago; some unicorn named Dawn Glimmer, a runaway fugitive who apparently used magic to drown an earth pony filly. True to the rumor, that unicorn never came back out.

So, naturally, they were being sent to fly over it. There mission was simple, but didn't sound easy. Assassinating royalty wasn't Stephane's style, but they were between a rock and a hard place with this one. Kill royalty that may or may not even be an enemy, or let Fairfax die.

The "Princess Celestia" was said to have been spotted on the edge of Shimmerwood about an hour ago, heading south east back to their home country. They'd been in the air for 45 minutes.

Stephane looked through the viewport of the chopper. The flight had gotten rough and very wet as a freak storm came out of seemingly nowhere. If it was rough for them, then it was probably rough for the enemy... Wait no... They had a slow moving airship.

It was JUST in view, and only because the floodlights on it were doing a great job of broadcasting their position.

The ship didn't seem to be lifted or powered by anything electrical or mechanically, so the power source was probably magic. Magic was still a strange concept to Stephane. After all, Earth and humans didn't have Magic.

The ship was mostly open to a landing, there was plenty of open space on the deck. There were two entrances to the lower decks, but there were 2 guards posted at opposite ends of the ship.

He had a quick run down of the squad's supplies. Each had a weapon and three mags to go with. Sabre also had an additional FR F2 Sniper rifle with about 3 1/2 mags. Each had their respective utility gear like night vision goggles, rangefinders, radios, etc.

Stephane went to tell the pilots to pull along side the ship and match its speed. He got Sabre to set up a small nest at the hatch facing the ship. Lightning was beginning to strike within a mile.

The chopper was stabilized and running alongside the ship at a distance of about 300 meters; they were just outside the ship's line of sight. Stephane looked through his Rangefinder binoculars and started giving instructions to Sabre.

"All right," he said calmly,"Time your shots with the thunder, so about two seconds after you see lightning. There are two contacts, one at the bow of the ship, and one at the stern. Do what you do best."

"I need a cigar," came the response.

Sabre calculated the wind speeds and all the trigonometry of the shot. In this situation, getting a shot in was a lot easier said then done.

He decided to get the guard at the stern first, he seemed to be driving, and the other guard was looking the other way. He aimed a little ahead and above him, waited for the lightning, let out a breath, and pulled the trigger.

The was no longer a head on that pony.

"Aie, man. Next target," muttered Stephane.

"Meant to aim for the chest... Oh well."

And he did the same with the guard at the bow, and went the extra mile to take out the lights that were suspended above the deck. That brought him down to 3 mags left.

He packed up his nest, and the helicopter was brought closer to the side; close enough to board. They all jumped off and did a precautionary sweep of the deck.

Stephane called out on the radio,"Sabre, Robyn, with me on the stern entrance. Ben, François, Leblanc, Nouveau, the bow entrance."

"Copy," came the response from François.

And they began their descent.

...

Celestia smiled. She munched some more on her dinner.

...

François's team stacked up on a room. François wasn't sure which it was, because the sign was in a completely foreign language. He just hoped it wasn't the janitor's closet. He just needed the blueprints to the place, and they were set.

"Leblanc, kick it in," he ordered.

"Bien."

Leblanc broke off stack and placed himself at the front of the door.

"Ready?"

"Do it."

Leblanc raised his leg and slammed into the door with all his might and the door flew off its hinges into the room. In less then a second the entire team was in the room, telling the room's occupants to get the fuck on the ground. It seems they were lucky enough to hit the logistics room. However, the princess wasn't here, but François wasn't going to leave without getting some information.

"Ben, get some info off of one of them."

Ben turned on one of the ponies, sizing each one of them up. One pony, a pegasus stallion that couldn't be older then 14, was cowering on the floor. He picked the skinny pony up and slammed him into the adjacent wall. He spoke out in French first, but seeing as the pony couldn't speak the language, he switched to English.

"Hey, vulture. Where's your princess hiding at, huh?"

"I-I-I..."

Ben kneed the stallion in the ribs, causing him to keel over and yelp in pain, "Answer me, Vulture!"

LeBlanc looked over at Ben after hogtying the other two occupants with nearby rope. He was beating up on a child for information. That just wasn't something you did. He walked over and put his hand on Ben's shoulder.

"Honestly, Ben, he's a child. You're not doing a good job disproving your Nazi German stereotype."

Ben sneered, "He's the enemy, he gets no mercy, am I right? Or do you need another reminder in surrender?"

Leblanc sighed, "Go look at their maps; maybe we could find out what this place looks like. I'll handle the child."

Ben grumbled something, and stormed off and studied the maps.

LeBlanc kneeled down towards the cowering child. The colt had a few abrasions and bruises, but it wasn't anything that wouldn't heal in a few days. He took out a chocolate bar from his pack and offered it to the child, "Here. Have this," the colt cowered some more until realizing the scary ape had been replaced by a friendlier looking one. But not by much.

"Wh-who are y-you?"

Such an expected question actually caught LeBlanc off guard. How would he answer? Nothing came to mind that would make sense to the colt. He decided he would have to tell a half lie of sorts, "We're here to confront your princess.. Euh.. About her presence in the land you were just in. Can you please direct me to where she is?"

The colt seemed skeptical of LeBlanc for a moment and began to shake his head until LeBlanc stated flatly, "Or I could get big bruiser over here to let him do as he planned..." he gestured toward Ben who had turned back with an angry looking face.

The colt was quick to cooperate after that, "Sh-she's one f-floor down in the m-m-mess hall! B-but everyone on the Sh-ship is there!"

LeBlanc nodded for a moment, and called to Noveau and François to relay the information. They all turned to leave until Leblanc quickly said to the colt, "I'm Jacque LeBlanc, by the way," he smiled, "Try not to leave here for an hour, Bien?"

The colt's head nearly came off with the amount of nodding he was doing.

And then LeBlanc as well left the room with his team.

...

Stephane's team hadn't had any luck with any of the rooms they busted in. Not a single soul was found in any of them. He thanked whatever deity resided in this world when François came over the radio to tell him where their target was.

They descended down into the bottom deck and came to a large pair of wooden doors, most likely leading to the mess hall. François' team showed up less then a minute later. Robyn prepped a flash bang.

...

"I'd like everyone to close their eyes, and plug their ears. I have a surprise for you all."

...

Stephane started the countdown, both teams stacked up on opposite sides of the wall,

"Trois...deux... Un... Allons, allons!"

He pushed open the door slightly and the flash bang was tossed in by Robyn.

A couple seconds passed, and the distinct bang of the flash grenade sounded off and they moved in... Only to be stopped dead in their tracks.

Stephane couldn't move his body. He could, however, move his head. Everyone's weapons had dropped to the ground, and they themselves were floating about three feet from the ground. A yellow glow surrounded each of their bodies. It felt restricting, but not in the usual way. Stephane still felt in control, but whenever he tried to move any part of his body but his head, nothing would happen. Perhaps this is what it felt like to be paralyzed?

Stephane looked forward with shock to see what was obviously the princess, eyes open, studying them. All the other occupants had their eyes and ears shut, but it wasn't from pain. This princess was sneaky.

Stephane and the other grunting team members found themselves being turned slightly, showing their country's flag, worn on their shoulders, to the princess.

The princess's voice sounded somewhat annoyed or angry, Stephane couldn't tell, "Soldats de français," she spoke in perfect French, "pourquoi vous êtes sur mon bateau de l'air?"

Robyn spoke up, "She speaks French?" she said it in English.

"Oh good!" said the Princess in what seemed like relief, "You speak Equestrian. My Prench is terrible. I'm going to go out on a limb here to guess that you came here to assassinate me, no?"

Prench?

There was no point in lying. This winged unicorn had the power to see them coming and was able to stop all of them in their tracks instantly, "Euh...Oui," grunted Stephane, "We are not from here, and we were more or less forced to do this whether we liked it or not."

The Princess thought this over for a moment, "Ahh. Well. It seems I should not be so hasty in judging you. Excuse me a moment."

She cleared her throat and the crew opens their eyes and ears, "Everypony, please take your meals and return to your quarters, I have guests to entertain."

The crew didn't even argue. They all bowed their heads respectfully and left without a second thought. It took all of 30 seconds for them to load out.

She turned back to the Gendarmes, "Please, have a seat. Try not to kill me in the process."

"Oh, and welcome to my airship, The Sun Flare.

...

July 14th, 1015 CR

Somewhere in the Quiet Sea

Dethkake looked at the blueprints laid out in front of him. Nabi had asked him to work on it in secret ever since their journey began those many years ago.

It was simple enough to build, but to make it work was going to be one of the more harder things he's do in his life.

That is to say, cross dimension teleporters are hard to make work. He'd made some viable progress in Monocera, but before he could make the final calculations, they'd barred access to the restricted libraries which held the information he needed. He had, however, read that the Crystal Empire had worked on something similar a long time ago. He supposed he'd revisit later and see what they know.

He took another read over, before going topside onto the deck to see where they were. It had been about... 5 months since they left port. By calculations they should be in Port Seafoam by next month. He emerged out from the depths of the ship and went to peer over the side of the ship.

He had been originally prone to sea sickness upon leaving port, but got over it eventually within the first week... Month. He had been glad at least, because looking at the sea surface from the side of the ship had become something of a pass time for Dethkake. The rolling waves below amused him, because they looked like they were trying to climb up the ships hull to do... What would a wave do anyway?

...

Back in Airship Mess Hall

"So," said the princess, analyzing the new information she had received, "You were sent under the direction of a Gaean High Priestess to assassinate me as I left the country, but only because one of your own was taken hostage."

Stephane nodded slowly. Only he, Robyn, François, LeBlanc, and Sabre remained in the room. Ben and Noveau had been allowed to signal the chopper to land on the deck.

"Your highness," said Stephane, "If I may ask, why did you not put us to death when you knew we were here to kill you?"

Celestia responded with an answer the entire team wasn't exactly expecting, "... Mainly because I chose not to. I try to give everypony a fair chance, even if they had killed some of my crew."

Stephane sighed out a breath of relief.

"But that doesn't mean if you try your little stunt again I wont put you to death."

Stephane grimaced.

The Princess laughed, "Don't worry, I believe your story and wish to help you free yourself from your burden of your forced assignment."

"I don't need to question why," said Stephane, "Because they don't seem to treat their minorities well at all. My question is more how?"

"I do have a number of talented unicorns here that would be more than willing to help you rescue a friend."

Stephane nodded and looked at his radio. It had been way too long for the helicopter to land and report in.

He stood up and bowed slightly to the princess, "Excuse me, your majesty, but I must check on my squad mates. They have not said anything since their departure ten minutes ago."

The princess patted her mouth lightly with a napkin, waving a hoof at him. Stephane took that as a dismissal. He picked up his famas from the floor, holstered it on his shoulder, and went to check topside. LeBlanc came with him, Famas also in hand.

He walked through the corridors, barely getting any recognition from the crew. They were all preoccupied with their own tasks, and frankly, a six foot tall bipedal ape with dangerous metal objects that spewed death wasn't very interesting. Fair enough.

Stephane had gotten topside but had heard a struggle from the landed helicopter. He unholstered his Famas from his shoulder, and turned the corner to where the chopper was supposed to land. He instantly pulled back around the corner once a bullet had nearly hit him in the head, whizzing past his head by centimeters.

BANG!

Before Stephane was about to peer around the corner to return fire untill a pained groan came from behind him. Shit.

LeBlanc was hit, but he waved Stephane off as he wasn't in critical condition.

Stephane whipped around the corner to Ben, Noveau, and Marc in a full on fist fight. Stephanie was lying unconscious a few feet away from the brawl.

Stephane was at a loss; never in all his years in Special Forces had he seen a group of his own fight. He hesitated for a moment in brief shock before barking, "Arrêtez! Stop! Fucking stop! Gendarmes!"

He fired off a warning shot away from the group, but it was enough to break Noveau and Marc's concentration. Ben took this opportunity to kick both of the Frenchmen away.

BANG...BANG!

Marc didn't get up; neither did Noveau.

Stephane's sole objective now was to kill Ben Faust as long as he stood on this airship, "FAUST!"

Stephane let loose a burst of three shots at the German, but he had all ready broken into a sprint for the side of the airship.

Oh no you don't, you little bastard. Stephane crouched down and took steady aim and had the KsK operative in his sights. Just as Stephane was about to pull the trigger...

WHAM!

And Ben Faust vaulted over the side of the ship.

...

August 2nd, 1015

Vinyl painfully navigated through the digital expanse that was Nabi's laptop. Moving around with the trackpad that was on it was more than a challenge for the unicorn mare, seeing as her hoofs were quite big for it and she couldn't use her magic to move the curser on the screen. She could use magic to type though, and that was handy. Nabi had been originally defensive over anypony messing with his stuff, but because more lenient on letting her mess around with Fruity Loops. After all, she would've kept pestering him had he not let her. She'd managed to hook up her headphones to the laptop so the sound was amazing.

Vinyl had fiddled around with sounds on the program until the computer had said "low battery."

Luckily, the Monocerans, being the tech freaks that they were, had outlets all over the ship for her to use. She didn't question the workings. Tonight, she had hooked up in Nabi's room.

She looked up from where she was sitting at Nabi. He'd been mostly silent today, reading that book he had brought with him home. He had been really into it too. She hadn't been able to readit herself though. Well, that was a lie. She was able to, and she did once. But once she had she didnt want to touch that book ever again. One might while Nabi was sleeping in his cabin, she had snuck in to read some of the book. It had been left open on a small chapter labeled "Gaea." It didn't take a genius to figure out why she disliked reading that book.

So, with nothing much else to do before she had the laptop, she took to watching Nabi sleep. Now that that thought mulled over in her head she concluded she was now a weird stalker.

Either way, Nabi was cute when he slept. There were sometimes where he would start trembling in the middle of the night. She guessed he was having nightmares. He was having problems ever since they'd visited that castle. Heck, she was having the same issues. That castle was a horrible place, and she was glad they left as soon as possible.

What was weird was that Nabi could use magic. He performed levitation a few days ago to bring the book over to him from a table and only stated, "Memories brought it back."

But that didn't make sense; Nabi was originally a pegasus.

Vinyl could barely admit it to herself, but she was starting to develop a small crush on Nabi. Even that wasn't the complete truth. It had started as soon as she saw him. She wasn't sure to make of it at first, but...

Nabi stirred in his sleep; nightmares again, she was sure of it. Vinyl levitated the laptop onto the floor and took this moment to wrap her hoof around his hand and hold it for a few minutes. She would stay to comfort him for as long as need be.

She fell asleep not ten minutes later.

A/n: That took a while. It probably wasn't my best either. Written on my iPhone.


End file.
